M.Bison
For you, the day Bison graced your village was the most important day of your life. But for me, it was Tuesday. M. Bison is an antagonist and playable character in the Street Fighter series and a wrestler for VGCW. He is a former Co-Op Champion and competed in Tag Competition with his partner, Sagat as Shadaloo until Season 8, which they had a breakup that ended their partnership. In the Street Fighter ''series '''M. Bison' (known as Vega in Japan, and occasionally referred to as "Dictator") is the Leader of the Criminal Syndicate known as Shadaloo, and is considered Public Enemy #1 of the Allied Nations. Egotistical and ruthless, Bison considers himself nothing less than a God, and seeks to rule the world with an iron fist forever, and to be considered the most powerful Martial Artist in history using his deadly Psycho Power, making him the eternal enemy of many Street Fighters such as Guile, Chun-Li and Cammy, even managing to cheat death itself. Despite having a vast ego, Bison's favourite day of the week is Tuesday, and has a tendency to shout "YES! YES!" at the top of his lungs whenever he is pleased. In VGCW Season 1-2: World Domination Bison began his time in VGCW with a fairly impressive winning streak, gaining two tag team victories over his rival Guile in the process and even securing world domination by defeating the president of the United States. Bison earned notoriety during the December 12th Hell in a Cell tournament when he was pitted against the Angry Video Game Nerd in the first round. The two fought hard, with Bison going as far as throwing the nerd off of the cell, but THQuality would eventually rear its ugly head, and Bison ended up being slammed endlessly into the cage in an unbreakable loop. Eventually Baz McMahon was forced to end the match and decide it with a coin flip, which the Nerd won, ending Bison's momentum. Bison went on a losing streak when he was placed in several four-man and six-man matches, often with great prizes at stake, such as a Casual Championship shot and the Money in the Bank briefcase. He at last managed to gain a burst of momentum when he absolutely destroyed fan favorite Jey Uso in a VGCW vs WWE match. While it seemed he was ready to destroy the ring, he opted to instead use all three of his stored finishers in a row on Uso before finally pinning him. Bison left Uso battered and bruised in the ring as he celebrated his win on Tuesday. Not content with his conquest of WWE, Bison then wreslted Solid Snake during the Season 2 finale. Although Snake was expected to fare better than Uso, Bison showed the true strength of the Red Ribbon Army and Ultraplexed Solid Snake into the ring, shattering the inferior clone's back. Now appearing to have returned to dominant form, Bison seemed unstoppable. Season 3: Fall From Grace Still high off of his dominant victories, Bison managed to get just enough votes to squeeze his way into The Great Tournament. He was was one of the first to compete in the tournament - on a Tuesday, no less - and victory seemed certain for the dictator. He overlooked one small fact though: it wasn't Tuesday in Detroit. Bison's opponent, Adam Jensen, refused to follow VGCW's timezone, a decision that meant Bison was powerless to stop the augmented man. Although Bison did everything in his power to stop him, no Psycho Crusher was enough to keep Jensen down, and Bison was eventually pinned after receiving a devastating Augmented Tombstone. Bison's ambition to become dictator of VGCW was instantly thwarted and his newly regained momentum halted. Bison was forced into the losers' bracket of the tournament where he was again defeated by Mr. Satan, who left Bison trapped within a steel cage, seemingly putting an end to his plans of world domination for good. There was however a glimmer of hope for Bison, as he somehow escaped his prison and challenge the Hero of Earth to another fight. While Satan was no doubt ready to foil his plans once and for all, Bison showed incredible resiliency. Despite taking several Megaton punches, Bison used every cowardly heel tactic he could, and when he finally got the opportunity, hit the Psycho Crusher out of nowhere and pinned Satan. It seemed Bison had again overcome his losing streak, and he prepared to face Phoenix Wright in the Losers' Bracket semifinals. Phoenix had similarly fallen into a slump since Season 3 had begun, and Bison saw the chance for an easy win over the lawyer. The two battled in a Last Man Standing match and after a grueling battle, Wright was able to pull off one of his miracle last-second turnabouts. Bison was proven guilty once and for all, and he continued his descent to rock bottom as he proceeded to the final round of the Losers' Bracket. Bison's last chance to escape complete and utter humiliation came on April 2nd, when he faced Waluigi in a match that would crown the Jobber of the Tournament. The crowd was firmly behind The People's Champion, who like so many of the Dictator's previous opponents proved to far exceed Bison's estimation of his abilities. Although Bison seemed to dominate the flow of the match, even successfully using the rarely affective Tree of Woe, Waluigi refused to stay down. As the match approached it's end, Waluigi struck a mighty blow to the Dictator's skull, causing him to bleed refusely. The wound seemed to invoke a tremendous rage in Bison, who summoned up all of his Psycho Energy and promptly jackhammered Waluigi into the ring. Waluigi was unable to answer the Referee's Ten-Count, saving Bison from final humiliation. Season 4: Lying in Wait Bison carried on his quest for domination when he entered the Royal Rumble during the Season 4 premiere. He eliminated Wario, the former champion Raphael, and even dispatched his old foe Snake in mere seconds. Although Bison was eventually eliminated by a mysterious Badman cosplayer - who some suspected to be his old foe Jey Uso in disguise - Bison's dominant performance in the middle portion of the match demonstrated he had again regained momentum. On May 15th, Bison went up against an old enemy, the Family Man himself Guile. Bison easily dominated the first round of the match with Guile getting in very little offense. Guile started to comeback in the second round, only to suffer a Psycho Crusher through the barricade. He was then pinned in the ring after a vicious neckbreaker. Even without the power of Tuesday backing him up, M. Bison still put up a dominating performance against his adversary, showing that he was to be feared every day of the week. Season 5: Shadaloo Rises On July 11th, Bison would compete in a Fatal Four Way #1 contender match for the Casual Title. He fought Segata Sanshiro for most of the match, but was the first eliminated in the match by Phoenix Wright M. Bison would return on the 2013-07-26 stream in a tag match against The Elite Two. But who would be his partner? None other than his Second-in-Command, fresh out of SNST, Sagat. While Sagat did have his moments such as bloodying Ezio with his Tiger Knee, Bison was the star of the match. Bison fought and hurt both Ezio and Raphael , and even got the pin on the former VGCW champion in the end. Bison's following match would pit him up against the head of Shadaloo's rival syndicate in Kazuya Mishima. In a closely fought contest, even though Bison was about to pull off the win, Kazuya pulled him into a rollup to steal the victory. Bison had the last laugh however, as this would end up being Kazuya's final match in VGCW. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Rip in pieces ring-san nc.png|Bison destroys the ring, Snake's back and the 3rd referee in one move BISON.jpg|YLOD Match Bisondollar.jpg|Each worth five British pounds, Bison dollars are a popular form of currency in the VGCW.